1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a separation method and a separation apparatus.
2. Related Art
Dry methods and wet methods are available as methods for classifying and/or separating particles. In dry methods, since the difference in specific gravity between a liquid and particles becomes large, high accuracy is obtained in some methods. In wet methods, although the difference in specific gravity between a liquid and particles becomes small, since the particles are dispersed easily in the liquid, high classification accuracy is obtained for fine powder. A classification apparatus usually comprises a rotor serving as a rotating portion and a stator serving as a stationary portion and performs classification on the basis of the balance between the centrifugal force and the inertia of particles. In addition, a classifier using the “Coanda effect” and having no rotating portion is commercially available as a classifier for performing a dry method. On the other hand, in recent years, various methods for performing chemical reactions and unit operations in the micro field have been studied, and the development of methods and apparatuses for efficiently classifying particles without causing contamination or the like have been examined.